


The Revelation

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: The reader hasn’t exactly been open about her sexuality since she fell in with the club, until she inadvertently gives the game away.





	The Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one-shot based on an anonymous request I got on Tumblr a while ago. There isn’t a lot of story to it, but I hope it’s something like the requester was hoping for. I’m not bi myself, so I hope this isn’t in any way offensive or anything. I gave it my best shot!
> 
> ‘I don’t know if you’re currently taking requests, but I was wondering if you would do one where the find out the reader isn’t strictly into guys- they might be bi or pansexual. Either they make a comment that a certain woman is really attractive or she’s staring just as much as one of the guys.’

Juice was the first one to notice.  He tore his eyes from the scantily-clad body of the girl twisting herself around the pole in the clubhouse for just long enough to catch a glance of your lustful gaze.  You were captivated by her pale skin, the dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders as she grasped the cool metal tightly between toned thighs, their length exaggerated by the spiky heels that jutted from her feet.  Her movements had brought a flush to your cheeks and sparked an ember of heat deep in your belly and, try as you might, you couldn’t look away.

It wasn’t so much that you’d tried to hide your sexuality from the club.  More that the subject just hadn’t come up, and you’d never offered the information.  They were understanding, you knew that, accepting of even Tig Trager’s weirdest kinks which were questionable by anybody’s standards.  But there was always a fear at the back of your mind that you’d become a novelty, a sexual fantasy in their imaginations as they dreamed of threesomes and girl-on-girl action.  That wasn’t what you were about.  You liked girls.  And you liked guys.  That didn’t mean you wanted both at the same time or an audience while you got down and dirty.  And so, you’d kept your mouth shut.

Now though, oblivious to Juice’s attention, you missed the sly elbow to Happy’s ribs and the nod in your direction, the hand that landed on Tig’s shoulder as he too turned to take in your transfixed state.

‘Well, I’ll be damned.’

The older man’s husky drawl finally alerted you that you were now the sole focus of the group and your eyes widened as you turned to them.  'What?’

'You enjoying the show, doll?  Sure looked like it.’

You shrugged, nonchalant.  'She’s a good dancer.’

'Can’t argue with that,’ Happy agreed.

'You like pussy?’  It wasn’t in Tig’s nature to be anything but blunt, and you rolled your eyes, though it was in good humour.

'Maybe.’

'But…’  Juice was frowning, his head cocking to one side as he tried to make sense of the revelation.  'I swear I saw you hooking up with one of the nomads that came down for Jax’s birthday a couple of months ago.’

Another shrug.  'Maybe.’

There was a beat of silence as the guys exchanged quizzical glances before Tig spread his hands.  'I-I don’t get it.’

Sighing, you realised it was time to come clean and you took a sip of your drink, deciding that it was best to just spell it out and avoid any further confusion.  'I like pussy, okay?  And I like dick.  I’ve been that way for as long as I can remember.’

'Seriously?’  Juice quirked an eyebrow at you.  'So, when you watched, like, Disney movies as a kid…’

'Yeah, I was checking out Cinderella and Prince Charming.’

'Wow.’  The Puerto Rican considered that for a moment.  'That's…’

'Hot,’ Happy supplied and you suppressed a laugh.  This had been exactly what you feared, but the look of amazement on his face let you know there was no offence intended.

'Look, it doesn’t mean I’m into threesomes or that I’m gonna let you watch the next time I hook up with a girl, okay?’

Juice had the good grace to look uncomfortable, his gaze dropping to the ground as he scuffed his boot against the floor.  'No, no, I mean… I’d never-’

'We weren’t even gonna go there, baby,’ Tig reassured you, though you knew it must have at least flashed through his twisted mind.  ‘That why you never mentioned it before, huh?’

‘Kinda, yeah,’ you admitted.  ‘Some people can be a little weird about it. I mean, it’s fine if you’re in to one or the other, but if you go both ways… It’s easier just to keep it to myself.’

‘Hey, we’ve all got our kinks.’  Tig wrapped an arm around your shoulders.  ‘Best part of this club is, you don’t gotta hide ‘em from nobody.’

‘We got your back, girl,’ Happy chimed in.

And that was it.  You were out.  And it had been easy and painless and they weren’t looking at you any differently to how they had been the day before.  You didn’t think you’d ever met a more accepting group than the bikers that you ran with these days, and you felt a warm rush of affection for them as they turned back to the stage where another girl was now approaching the pole though, thankfully, this one wasn’t really your type.  ‘Thanks, guys.  Next round’s on me.  Who’s thirsty?’


End file.
